The 150th Hunger Games: Any Age SYOT
by Kooksgirl
Summary: This year, anyone can be Reaped, of any age. Who will win? The chirpy escort from District 2? The gang leader from District 6? The revenge seeker from District 3? Or the related tributes of District 12? CLOSED! Enjoy the Games!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi, this is my first SYOT, so I hope that you submit. Send the form to me through PM! This is NOT first come, first serve. It will purely be on details.**

Chapter 1

"You're live President Mason," my secretary says. I take a few shaky steps. This is my first year as President, and I am very nervous. Especially since this is also a Quarter Quell.

I take the tiny envelope from the box that the little girl is holding. I clear my throat and say, "This year to show that the war affected all ages, the reaping will be for anyone, of any age." Oh, no. This will never be a fair fight. It could be anyone from an infant to an elder. I am so nervous.

Tribute Form

Name:

Age:

District:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family:

Friends:

History:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Arena Plan:


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, I was told that I would be reported if I have the list on my story, and that I have to move the list to my profile. And I did! If you want to check what spaces are available, just go to my profile, and scroll down! Now, since I still don't have all of the tributes needed, I will post a chapter about the new Head Gamemaker, and more!**

Chapter 3

Amial Kelling POV

My palms were sweating. This is my first year as Head Gamemaker. Now, I have to plan out an arena for both elders and infants. Oh, boy. I am so screwed.

I knock on President Mason's door. I hear his gruff voice tell me to come in. Slowly, I gulp, and open the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mason asked. I run in.

"Hello, President Mason. I am Amial Kelling, the new Head Gamemaker," I say. He nods, and I begin telling him all of my plans.

"So, as you can see, our arena will change in a matter of seconds. We can start out on say, a mountain, and then the next minute, have it be a beach. It can expose many, too, so many or deaths will be achieved," I tell him.

"That is genius! I cannot wait to see this! Thank you, Amial!" President Mason exclaims, looking genuinely happy. Then, he dismisses me. I walk out of the room, grinning widely. He actually liked it!

President Mason POV

Well, that was nice. I am thrilled with the arena plan, and cannot wait for the Games to begin, for more reasons than the one. I don't like all of the questions that people have for me.

Just then, Mila, my secretary tells me, "President Mason, District 8 just called. They want to know if even pregnant women are allowed."

"Yes, of course! It may be a Quarter Quell, but the same rules apply!" I yell. Mila nods, and scurries away. Okay, maybe I was being a bit harsh, but hey, I'm tired!

My personal Avox comes in, and hands me the phone. I nod my thanks, and grab the phone.

"President Mason, this is Laurel Mellark, the mayor of District 12," a voice on the other lines says.

"Hello, Laurel," I say.

"Well, I need to know if first-borns are allowed," Laurel says.

"Yes. Anyone of any age. Why is that so hard to understand?" I say into the phone, and hang up.

Ugh, why can't everyone just leave me alone?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello! Well, one I get both Capitol tributes *cough, send in, cough send in, cough* AHEM! Well, as I was saying, as soon as I get both Capitol tributes, I will begin the Capitol – District 1 Reapings. And although I have both tributes for other Districts, some people just hate others. For example, 4, 6, 11, and 1 have both, but others only have one, or none. So, there are still spots open! I don't want to spend too much time on the Reapings, part of me wants to just do the recaps and part of me wants to capture the emotion behind it all, but I'll put a poll on my profile. Well, enough babbling from me, here is yet another filler chapter, one about our new friend, Miss Amial Kelling.**

Chapter 3

Amial POV

I sat on my plush bed, twirling my curly pink hair between my perfectly-painted fingernails. I was trying so hard to think of mutts. What mutts could I create to survive in any environment that I throw at them? Hmmmm… these would have to upstage those 74th Hunger Games mutts. Those were the best mutts in years, and I was determined to upstage those wolves, and create my own legend, a trademark. Seneca Crane's was his beard, most definitely. The past Head Gamemaker's was his arenas; how you could always count on his to have an avalanche that was certain to kill many, no matter how prepared the tributes were. I was determined to make my trademark one thing; mutts.

So how was I supposed to do this? How could I create something to survive everything? Maybe… polar bear-rattle snake-mountain lion- shark mutts that could shape-shift into whatever animal it would be most dependent on, at the time. Well, it's something for now. I would just have to keep thinking.

Castor Flickerman POV

Let me upstage my grandfather, the so-called "great" interviewer, Caesar Flickerman. This was my first year as interviewer, and I was NOT going to blow it. President Mason had been confident in choosing me, and I wasn't about to let him down. I wasn't going to follow in my grandfather's footsteps. I was going to be my own interviewer.

I repeated this over and over again to myself. Then, I see Amial walk in. She looks so beautiful. What do I say? God, I'm an idiot! I don't know what to say! Why can't I just think?!

_Because, Castor, you love her._ A voice inside my head says.

_Shut up! _I tell it, and it does. I sigh, and go back to admiring Amial.


	4. Reapings: Capitol-District 6

**Author's Note: So! Long time no post! Well, I finally have every District/Capitol tribute up to District 6! So, here are the Reapings!**

**P.S. Note to Guest- Please don't kill me for moving Minty Jones to District 2! I just really needed my last career! **

The First Reapings (Capitol-6)

Capitol

Palla Charm POV

Ah, today is the day! Being escort never gets old! I get to meet so many wonderful young children before they are shipped off to the arena! Although, I don't see how they could possibly be scared. It is, after all, just a game! If they win, they get fame and fortune! Oh, well, children's minds are beyond me. Right now, it's SHOWTIME!

"Welcome, welcome, possible tributes of the 150th Hunger Games! Here is a majestic video for you to watch!" I shout into the microphone, smiling. Then, I sit down, and adjust my green wig. When the video finishes, I stand up, and walk to the microphone. "Ladies first!" I shout. My hand floats around in the bowl, and finally settles on one. I read, "Playetta Cramond!"

A girl with blue hair and pink skin walks up to the stage. I could see a family look down.

"Now, for the men!" I yell. I find one, and read, "Jinzu Leem!"

No one comes. I say his name again, and see someone nudge someone else. A boy walks up. He glares at Playetta. She just giggles. Oh, boy! What a pair.

District 1

Lace Diamond POV

I look into the crowd of innocents. I see twins, no triplets, that can't be over 5 years old. I see an old man, dressed in a golden suit. I see a baby in an emerald dress. Oh, I have to go.

"Welcome! Let's skip the video, because we're running late as it is! Ladies first!" I squeal. I find a slip of paper. "Amethyst Karp!" I chirp. I see someone carry the baby in the emerald dress. The person sets her in my arms, and gives her one final kiss.

"Well! Now we must pick our male!" I say. I get a grip on a slip, and read, "Gold Kyopie!"

A young man walks up to the stage.

"Here are our tributes for District 1!" I chirp, and we leave. I don't take my eyes off the crying woman.

District 2

Minty Jones POV

I couldn't be more excited! This is my first Quell that I am escort for! Now, anyone of any age can be chosen! Such excitement!

"Hello, people of District 2! Because it is a Quell, I want to do the boys first! SO, here we have…." I say, and find a slip. "Guy Mann!"

A man comes forward, and then drops off a one year-old.

"Thank you! Now for the girls!" I chirp. I find a slip, and quickly read, "Melinda Jones!" Wait! That's me! How can that happen? I'm the escort! I am whisked away before I can object.

District 3

Davey Chords POV

I pray that my sisters aren't chosen. Taylor just escaped Reaping age, only to be drawn back in. I wouldn't care if I was chosen. My parents are dead, anyway. My only cares in life are my sisters. I need them to be safe, even if they aren't a huge fan of me. So I keep my eyes on Taylor and Sarah.

Our escort arrives, and puts us in hell when he forces us to watch a stupid video. Then, he begins with the boys, because he is brain-dead. He calls out a random boy, someone named Rikki Moore. Then, he calls out a girl name.

"Taylor Chords!" he shouts. No, no! My older sister walks up to the stage.

"NO!" I yell, and fight Peacekeepers. Sarah is too petrified to volunteer. This is our worst fear. If I could volunteer for her, I would, but I'm a boy, and it's against the rules. "No!" I yell again, as they leave. Tears escape my eyes.

District 4

Angel Fisher POV

I gulped, as my mother helped me get ready for the Reapings. Now, I not only feared for me, but my family, too.

"Hey, you're going to be fine," my mother tells me.

"What about you, Shark, and Buck, though?" I ask.

"Oh, we're going to be fine, too," Mom reassures me.

"Mama, does this look fine?" My little brother asks my mother.

"Yes, it looks perfect, honey," Mom says, and bends down to help him with his outfit.

We walk to the coast where the Reapings will take place. We sign in and take our places. Our escort tries, but horribly fails, to crack a few jokes. My mother is so far in front of me, I don't know where she is. I see Shark a little more far back than I. I can't even see Buck. I hear the names being called.

"Roxanne Fisher!" the escort called. No! Not my mother! Before I could even register the meaning of this, my mother is on the stage, and the escort is calling the next name, "Harvey Norden!" I know him. His sister, Jasmine, was a Victor, and my age. We were friends, and I see Jasmine silently crying. Mom and Harvey are being taken away now. This can't be happening.

District 5

Fro Game's POV

I thought I was safe. I was 69; I was out of the Reaping Pools for good. My children were dead. I was a sad old man.

Now, I'm on my way to the Reapings. I have nobody to fear for, but myself. I sign in, and unpleasant memories from the past come streaming back to me.

I remember being 12, on my first Reaping, so scared. I felt relieved that I wasn't chosen. I used to be so relieved, every time that it was over. When I was 18, and had narrowly escaped the death sentence, I had thought that it was over. I know now that the Capitol just can't let an old man be at peace. I have a horrible feeling about today.

Now, I am standing with the other men. Some are my friends; others I resent. I hold my breath as our escort calls the names.

"Isabella West!" our escort yells. A wide-eyed girl goes up to the stage. "Fro Game!" the escort calls.

NO! NO! I can't compete! I've always had good luck in the Reapings! When I go up to the stage, and shake hands with Isabella, I think, _Fro, you're receiving your death sentence. You're going to the Capitol. You're going to die. _

District 6__

Marian-Rose Calliov POV

Today was the day. The Reapings. The time where I worry for my grandchildren, and today, for myself. I go to the square or the sad excuse for one. I go to sign in, and see the same Capitol woman that always signs the women in. She has the same purple skin, yellow eyes, and bright orange hair as always.

I find the other women my age. When our escort, Tran, begins to speak, I turn off my hearing aid. I avert my attention from the video, something that I've seen for years. Finally, I see Tran fish around in the bowl, and I turn my hearing aid back on.

"Marian-Rose Calliov!" Tran screeches. I make my way to the stage, when my granddaughter volunteers. "And what's your name?" Tran asks, when Dakota-Rose gets to the stage.

"Dakota-Rose Calliov," Dakota-Rose mutters.

"Thank you, Dakota! Now, we have…..Darren Wilde!" Tran yells. A boy goes to the stage, and I begin to cry for Dakota-Rose. Because I just know that she'll die.

**Author's Note: So! Capitol to District 6 Reapings are DONE! I only have the following spots still available:**

**District 7 Female**

**District 9 Male**

**District 10 Female**

**District 13 Female**

**So yeah, 4 more spots available! And now, the more you follow, favorite, and review, the greater chances your tributes have of survival! Thank you, please review, and as soon as I have the spots I need filled, I can do the next Reapings!**

**Thank you SO much,**

**Mrs. Luke Pritchard**


	5. Reapings: Districts 7-13

**Author's Note: I am truly thrilled with the response to the last chapter! So here are the Reapings for District 7-13. Then, we'll have the Tribute Parade, training, the interviews, and then the Games!**

**P.S. I'm going to try something different in District 7: mentor point of view. If you guys like it, I'll do some in the Games.**

Reapings (7-13)

District 7

Cherry Forester POV

As a recent Victor, and now a mentor, I know that these people are antsy. Especially since the Reaping is open to people of all ages. I take my place next to the escort, Barker. My fellow mentor, Pine, sat next to me. Then, we began.

"Now, welcome, citizens of District 7! Here is a video from the Capitol!" Barker says. The video covers all of the basics. It shows the first Rebellion, and how that failed. The 75 years of Hunger Games. The second Rebellion, how that succeeded for only a short time, and how things fell back into the Hunger Games. Then, it finished.

"Alright! Our female tribute is….Glorid Patriac!" Barker yells. An old woman wheels up to the stage. Yes, she's so old she's in a wheelchair. Wait, this is the woman that I have to mentor? She doesn't have a chance, so what's the use?

I am woken from my state of thought when Barker calls, "Jacinto Wrighte!" A scarred boy comes up to the stage, and takes Glorid's frail hand, gently, to shake.

District 8

Texie Reynolds POV

As the Mayor of District 8, I am required to be at the Reapings. I hate it, but at least my son and daughter are safer against the Reapings. From the stage, I see my oldest daughter, Marina, who is 26. Her curly dirty blonde is loose around her. She looks worriedly at me. I mouth "It'll be okay." She nods.

Then, I see my son, Luke, who is 27. His black hair is perfectly arranged, courtesy of me. If he's scared, he doesn't show it. Luke has always been strong. He doesn't need his Mommy anymore. Then, I see my husband, looking as strong as ever. My husband, Larson, was 43, only 1 year older than I am.

"Hello! Citizens of District 8! Let's get to it!" our escort, Luthi, says. Honestly, Luthi is too perky, but what can you do? She finds a girl's name in the huge bowl. "Madi Davies!" she calls. A beautiful young lady strides up to the stage, looking very confident about herself. The look of confidence in her eyes is actually sort of terrifying. "Okay, now the boys!" Luthi says. She finds a name, and calls, "Robert Lark!" A handsome man comes to the stage, and Madi eyes him, grins, and looks as if she's remembering something. With his chiseled features, and her stunning body, I wouldn't be surprised if the memory was of the in bed last night.

District 9

Scorpio Raymond POV

I wish I could say that I wasn't worried, but truth be told, I was a wreck. My daughter, Leila, is 8 months pregnant, and if she is chosen, I will scream. She can't be chosen! Of course, I am also worried for my other children, Annika and Blake. They're twins, and I'm VERY nervous. My wife and I are scared for each other, too.

I clutch my wife's, Fiona, hand. We're dressed nicely, because we are forced to do so. I can see Fiona's puffy, red eyes, and know that she's been crying.

"Everything will be okay. We've escaped before," I reassure her.

"But the kids….they just can't go!" Fiona protests.

"And they won't. It won't happen," I tell her. She slowly nods. I smile at her, a forced smile, but she doesn't know that. Then, we walk to the Reapings with Annika and Blake.

Grainia, our escort, doesn't chit-chat. She smiles, stiffly, and sticks her hand in the boy's bowl. No one bothers to tell her that it's the wrong bowl, and she looks completely shocked when she reads a boy's name, "Lloyd Spencer?"

A little boy, poor soul has to be 7 or 8, walks to the stage, his eyes saucers. I assume that it's Lloyd. He looks truly terrified, I would be, too, if I was in that situation.

"Ah! What an adorable little boy! Now, I suppose, we have the ladies!" Grainia tells us all, through gritted teeth, wanting to leave. Yeah, we're even screwed with the crap escort. She calls out a name, "Leila Raymond!"

Now, I'm the one with wide eyes. I want to volunteer, but I can't! My pregnant daughter shuffles to the stage, her eyes filled with terror. She can't kill; she's too kind. Her face is painted with fear. No, not fear. Absolute terror, as if she knows what will come in the arena. Her hands fly to her stomach, and tears are welling up in her eyes. Eyes that despite are hard-ships, have remained beautiful and pure. Eyes that come nightfall will haunt my nightmares, nightmares of her horrible deaths.

District 10

Rolane Tresser POV

"COME ON, Suzie! We're going to miss it!" I yell, looking over my shoulder to find my best friend walking, just taking her time.

"I don't see what the big deal is. They're just going to choose us to die," Suzie mumbles.

"But it's just so gorgeous! Don't you want to see it?" I ask.

"No," Suzie tells me.

"Fine. I'll go by myself!" I tell her.

"Go ahead," Suzie tells me. I roll my eyes, and sprint ahead of her.

When I arrive, I see Capitol people filing off the hovercraft. An assortment of colors, styles, and shapes step off the hovercraft. How they walk in those heels, I don't know. I think of how much I depend on walking around. Those heels would be torture.

"Rolane! Come here! It's time to get ready!" my father calls.

"Coming!" I tell him, and go towards my house. My father envelopes me in a hug.

"Good luck," he whispers into my hair.

"You, too," I tell him, into his stomach. That's my height compared to him. We spilt, and get dressed. Soon, I'm wearing my best dress, a light brown sleeveless dress. My father is wearing his one suit. We walk hand in hand to the Reapings.

We sign in, and leave each other. I see Suzie, and walk to her.

"Hi, Rolane," she mutters.

"Hi, Suzie," I murmur.

Then, it begins. Our escort reaches in the bowl, and goes back to the microphone. "Rolane Tresser!" she announces. I gasp, and slowly walk to the stage. Tears sting my eyes. The fear that I fear is over-whelming. Just this morning, I was joking around with Suzie on my horse. Now, I'm going to die.

I stand on the stage, and hear another name being called, "Rodger Jenkins!" An old man walks to the stage. He is scowling, and looks quite terrifying. Yup, I'm going to die.

District 11

Agri Fields POV

It's a kind and beautiful district. That's all. The people are kind. The rolling fields are beautiful to wake up to. But it's dirty and disgusting. I'm the escort, though, and it's my job to make the best of it!

"Welcome! Welcome! Now, it is time for the Reaping! Good luck, and may the odds be EVER in your favor!" I say into the microphone, and look directly at a young girl named Piper Dreadlock. The Reapings are rigged, her mother was a Victor, and wouldn't it be fun to see a Victor's 7 year-old daughter fight to the death with others?

"Piper Dreadlock!" I say, and smile, as if I didn't know it would be her. She looks terrified, and her mother is staring daggers at me, from behind.

When Piper gets to the stage, I hear her whisper, "Mama, I'm scared."

I continue, "Pippin Hawk!" A short boy comes to the stage. The tributes seem to know each other. This is going to be a good Game.

District 12

Carson Grey POV

It really was a sad district. Coal dust covered everything like an unwanted blanket. No one liked the coal. And the sad excuse for a holiday, the Reaping, just made everything worse. This is just a horrible place to be. We're starving, tired, and in dire need of rest. Today, it's worse. My daughter is dead, and the only living remnant of her existence is my granddaughter, Juniper.

Juniper is just a shadow of a girl. Never mean to anyone, but barely there. She has black hair, and grey eyes, the typical Seam look. Juniper was small, always sickly. She never was disrespectful, even if I am just a grumpy old man. She has always cared for me. Juniper doesn't have many friends. Scratch that, she has none. I feel bad for her, but she won't have it. She loves the solitude, the quiet. I admire my granddaughter.

Now, she walks with me to the Reaping. Juniper has always been quiet, and today is no exception. She doesn't try to strike up a conversation. She just walks in silence.

"Welcome! Citizens of the…..very interesting District 12! Now, let's get to it! May the odds be ever in your favor!" the escort, Chloe, says in her perky accent.

She prances over to the bowl. She fishes in the bowl. Chloe goes back to the microphone, and reads, "Juniper Grey!" My eyes are averted to my sickly granddaughter. She looks as surprised as I am. Her eyes are wide, and she walks slowly, ever slowly to the stage.

"Ah! Hello, Juniper! Now, we can do the boys!" Chloe squeals.

She walks to the boy's bowl. Who will it be? The crowd is so quiet, you can hear a pin drop.

Chloe finds a slip, and reads aloud, "Carson Grey!" Now, it is Juniper's turn to be shocked. I walk to the stage, and try to be strong for Juniper.

We shake hands, and I think silently, _I must save Juniper. This is how I will die. _

District 13

Parfait Sparklor POV

Ugh, your dress isn't the right shade of blue, why me? I can't be late for the Reapings. I see a defenseless old man, what is the easiest way to kill him? For some reason, I love, no am obsessed with killing. Finally, I arrive at my destination.

"Welcome! Welcome! Residents of District 13!" an overly perky Capitol woman chirps. Oh, her voice is too annoying, fix that! I want to run up to the stage, and punch her in the neck, so that her voice would be lower, but I don't.

"Parfait Sparklor!" she calls, and I know what this means. I straighten my dress, and walk to the stage, tossing my hair.

"You don't look good with blue skin. It should be….red," I say, after thinking for a while. She looks offended, but I don't know why. I was just being honest.

Flustered, she calls the next name, "Leon Skye!"

A boy steps up. He looks as if he wants to kill, but I'll kill him. Leon shouldn't be named "Leon". He should be named…Ryan, or something of that nature. His name annoys me, and I just want to kill him.

"Our tributes for District 13!" the escort coos. I will win.

**Author's Note: So! The Reapings are finished! If you hadn't guessed, Parfait has OCD. I'm sorry if I did it wrong, I don't know much about it. After this, we have the Tribute Parade, training, interviews, and then the Games! Such excitement! Kids killing other kids! Gotta love that! Let me know what you think about the mentor POV! Remember that reviewing, following, and favoriting will give at least one of your tributes more of a chance in the Games! YAY!**

**Later,**

**Mrs. Luke Pritchard**


	6. Tribute Parade

**Author's Note: Woo-hoo! 1,000 views, baby! I know, I know. I'm being really pathetic, but it's only because my other stories only have like, 20 views. So, I'M EXCITED ABOUT THIS! Here is the Tribute Parade!  
**

Castor Flickerman POV

"We've all seen the Reapings, but now….we will get to see what tributes will stand out to possible sponsors, and what tributes will be ordinary! We also have previous stylist… Glowa Jewel!" I shout, and welcome a red-skinned woman.

"Hello, Castor! Let's see who we have!" Glowa giggles.

The first tributes out are the Capitol tributes. The girl tribute is dressed in a lacy, frilly dress, with silver linings on it. She carries a Panem flag. The boy tribute is wearing a silver suit, with a Panem flag in his hand.

"How adorable! I love the lace, to represent the Capitol's purity, and genius! The silver to represent that the Capitol loves their metals! On a scale of one to ten, I give them and their stylists a…8!" Glowa rambles.

"I couldn't agree more," I say, though I didn't comprehend a word of it.

Then, District 1 rolls out. To symbolize their specialty in luxury, the tributes sit in golden thrones. I know that it really isn't to symbolize anything, but a means of carrying the baby, Amethyst. Amethyst wears a white dress, with jewels littering it. The boy's outfit is the same, but is a suit, not a dress.

"Beautiful! Props to their designer! I love the thrones, and use of jewels! 9.5!" Glowa raves. I nod in agreement.

The District 2s are wearing gold. Minty has a golden dress on, with a golden crown. Guy has a gold suit, with a gold crown on. Is it to symbolize that they will be Victors?

"Bor-ring. Nothing no one hasn't seen before. Gold, yeah, yeah. Now, it's all about silver. 4," Glowa yawns.

District 3 is next. They are glowing, literally. They are dressed in metals, to show their technology. Music was playing out of their outfits. Holograms were shining out of their outfits, saying, "Sponsor me!"

"Now, THAT is what I call an outfit! It's completely original! 9.7! Great job, District 3 stylists!" Glowa exclaims.

District 4 is next. The tributes are wearing tunics of blue, with pearls in their hair. They have nets draped over them, with notes in it, saying, "Sponsor me! I'm the catch of the day!"

"I like the outfits, but 'Sponsor me! I'm the catch of the day!'? What are they, fish? 7," Glowa complains.

District 5 has a dazzling debut. Well, almost. They have fake lightning bolts around them, to represent their coming from power plants. Then, there's Fro, the 69 year-old that just looks silly in his costume.

"I like the concept, but the man just looks ridiculous in that. It's obviously supposed to be for someone younger. 5.9," Glowa says, frowning.

District 6 rolls out. They wear costumes to look like wheels. It really is a huge wheel.

"No comment," Glowa scoffs.

District 7 comes next. The old woman wears a dress of brown and green. I can tell that the stylists are trying to not make them regular trees. But they fail. The man is dressed in brown pants, and a green shirt.

"What can you do? People are always going to dress them as trees. District 7 will always have tributes dressed as trees. 5.3," Glowa sighs.

District 8 is dressed in an assortment of fabrics, but they wear swimsuits, and are humping the crowd. Madi wears a bikini. Robert wears swim trunks.

"Well, at least they have the bodies for it. The swimsuits were well played, even if they don't live near water. 8.4," Glowa says.

Leila of District 9 is wearing a dress, wheat-colored, with silver on the edges. Waves of bronze are below it. Lloyd has a suit like her dress.

"That was a great idea. I swear District 2 is the only place that didn't get the memo that gold is OUT. 7.8," Glowa tells everyone.  
The old man in District 10 at least looks okay in his costume. They are cowboys, with shiny belts. The 13 year-old looks really good in it. It looks as if it's made for her slim figure, tight in the right places, loose in others.

"Common for District 10. The old man isn't really helping their case. But l do like the girl. I give them a….6.5," Glowa says.

District 11 is alright. They are dressed as farmers, with over-alls and plows in their hands. Their chariots are designed to look like a tractor. They wear hats common in their district. We saw the hats at their Reaping.

"Like the props. Like the concept. 6.1," Glowa shrugs.

District 12, the grandfather/granddaughter pair, is next. They are dressed as miners, with pick-axes, and lights on their helmets that shine into the crowd.

"It's better than naked. Still, it's not very original. 4.9," Glowa tells me.

The District 13 chariot rolls out. They are dressed with a huge belt around them. It has nuclear weapons stocked in it. But the weapons are obviously fake, because even the stylists for District 13 aren't that stupid. That, and the fact that they look like toys.

"Those toys are the highlights of their outfits, and that's saying something. I rarely do this, but 2. It's even worse than District 2," Glowa says, with a look of disgust. "My personal favorite overall is District 3."

Then, President Mason comes out. He gives a long speech, and the chariots leave. I sigh, when off air. These poor innocents. Their stylists did close to nothing to help them. Only the District 3 stylists paid attention to their tributes.

**Author's Note: Yeah, you guessed it. District 3 is the only district that I actually had an idea for. District 2, sorry, but ever since Cato, I've sort of hated District 2. That, and it always seems like you can never please the Capitol. But, I may be convinced to let the District 2s and others live IF you can prove that you care, by reviewing, favoriting, and following. Over and out! **


	7. Chapter 7: Day 1 Training

**Author's Note: Guess who? Well, if you haven't figured out who ALWAYS writes this story, scroll up, and find the description! It should have my name! Now, before we begin with training, I would like to thank the artists of my "Mood Music", and the artists would be a) Marina and the Diamonds, and b) The Kooks. Look both up, if you haven't heard of them. Alright, here is the training!**

Darren Wilde, District 6 Male Tribute, POV

To a lover of weapons, blood, and death, this is paradise. I get to try out different weapons, and get to kill, even if my victims are just dummies. My best weapon is the knife, and I'm pretty good at spears. After "murdering" another dummy, I get into my first fight.

"Hello, do you mind if I have a go at the knives?" that District 10 girl, Rolane, asks.

"No! This is MY thing! So, why don't you just run off, and go back to the babies?" I yell.

"I would hardly call myself a baby. I'm 13 years-old. And all I want is a shot. I probably won't even be good," she giggles.

"Oh, you want a shot?" I ask, innocently, and walk over to the guns. I point the biggest gun I can find at her. Rolane screams, and runs away. "And stay away!" I spit. Then, I return to throwing knives.

Rolane Tresser, District 10 Female Tribute, POV

After the incident with Darren, I am running. I accidentally run into the girl from District 12, Juniper.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say, softly, and shyly recoil.

"It's okay. I'm Juniper," she says.

"Rolane," I say.

"Oh, I know. You were just the prettiest thing at the Reapings, and the Tribute Parade. You were lucky. I was miner," Juniper tells me.

"I was a cowboy, which was so cliché of my stylists," I giggle.

"District 12 is usually miners. Between you and me, I was awfully jealous of the District 3s," Juniper says. An old man walks up. "Oh, this is my grandfather/District Partner, Carson Grey," Juniper introduces.

"Hello, Mr. Grey," I say, shyly, hating meeting new people. I get a hearty laugh, in response.

"Please, just call me Carson. I'm glad to see that you've made friends with Juniper," Carson says.

"Well, she's hard not to like. Juniper is really nice, and I wish I could be more like her," I say, wistfully.

"Oh, no. You're the kindest person ever. I wish I could be more like you," Juniper says, earnestly. And just like that, I had two allies.

Harvey Norden, District 4 Male Tribute, POV

_God, the Careers SUCK this year. _I think to myself. It's true. There are 2 babies, and a brain-dead escort. The Capitol tributes have no idea what awaits them in the arena. We have to carry babies, and have an overly perky escort with us, probably squealing at the sight of a mutt.

At the sword station, I chop off body parts; limb by limb. My District Partner, Roxanne, comes to the sword station.

"Hi, Harvey," she mutters, and can barely hold the sword.

"Hi, Ms. Fisher," I say, and continue. I know Ms. Fisher, and know her children. She and her family are nice. Perhaps, it's too bad that Ms. Fisher is so nice. She won't kill anyone. She probably won't even carry a weapon. I don't want anyone to kill her, though. She was always nice to me. Her children were always nice to me. I still can't kill her, and won't be able to bear it if anyone else does.

Taylor Chords, District 3 Female Tribute, POV

Across the Training Center, I see Isabella West, the idiotic female tribute of District 5. I smile sweetly, and walk to where she is training with the knives.

"Hi, you're Isabella, right?" I ask, grinning.

"Yes…. You're Taylor, right?" She asks, cautiously.

"Yes! You know, you're pretty handy with that knife. Want to be allies?" I ask, a bit too sweetly for my taste, but it convinces Isabella.

"Umm…. Sure. I guess. Why not?" Isabella says, and goes back to throwing knives. I walk away, and smile to myself. My sister will be avenged!

Madi Davies, District 8 Female Tribute, POV

Oh, God. There he is. His tanned skin. His abs. His overall sexiness. Oh, I love him. I am snapped back to reality when it is my turn for rope tying. I go to the ropes, and try to tie a simple knot, but fail.

"Here, let me help you," a familiar voice says. So familiar, it seems to have been in my bed last week.

"Of course. Help me, please, Robert," I say, smiling.

"Here's how you do it," Robert tells me, showing me how to tie knots, but I'm focusing on his perfect hands. Oh, I love him more than life itself.

**Author's Note: So sorry about the shortness of the chapters! I just want to get to the Games! So, this is Day 1 of Training. Day 2 is next, and at the very end of that chapter, the Private Training scores will be posted, which means that I won't be doing a separate chapter for Private Training. The chapter after that will be Interviews. Then, we have the Games! Yay, yay, yay! I love reviews, and currently have 31 reviews. If we can get to 35, before the next chapter, that would be AWESOME! I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8: Day 2 Training

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm BACK! This is Day 2 of Training! We're almost to the Games! Hooray! We went above my review goal! Yay! Thank you SO much!**

**Note to IAteTheCookies45: Sorry for calling your tribute idiotic! It's just Taylor's backstory! Her sister was killed by the D5 female tribute!**

Parfait Sparklor, District 13 Female, POV

I hate my weapon. This spear should NOT look like this. It should actually be sharper. And longer, too. This needs to be able to be thrown very farther. It needs to be able to skewer many people. I grunt in frustration, and storm off to the knives.

"Why can't I do this?!" I shriek. A trainer comes over to help me, but I push him away. He has green skin, he might be dirty! I run away to wash my hands, when it's lunchtime.

This chicken shouldn't be cut up like this. This salad shouldn't be tossed like this. Always me! I need to fix this. I take the chicken, and push it all together. Then, I cut it into smaller pieces. I take the salad, and toss it differently. There! Now, I can eat!

Jinzu Leem, Capitol Male, POV

At the sword station, I think of my hatred towards my District Partner, next to me. Ever since she picked on my friend, Mona, I've wanted to kill. I swear that I will kill her. I will win. For Mona. For my dead sister, Ainsley. For my parents. Oh, how I hate Playetta.

"You know, Jinzu, I will enjoy killing you. That will show your shrimp of friend, Mona," Playetta sneers. It takes all of strength to not lunge at her, and choke her.

"You know, Playetta, I will enjoy killing you. That will show you not to be a bitch to me and my friends," I tell her. She looks hurt, and walks away. My gaze follows that ass-hole to make sure that she's gone.

Jacinto (Jace) Wrighte, District 7 Male, POV

I'm training with axes, when I am aware that the Careers are watching me. I gulp. This is my chance to show them what I've got. I pick up an axe, and throw it as hard as I can. It lands in the heart of the heart. The Careers straighten up, and walk over to me.

"You're pretty good," Gold Kyopie, from District 1, tells me.

"Do you want to join us?" Roxanne Fisher, from District 4, asks.

"Sure. Of course," I say, acting as if it isn't that big of a deal. But it's a HUGE deal!

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness, I just need to post the Training Scores!**

**Jinzu Leem: 8**

**Playetta Cramond: 5**

**Gold Kyopie: 9**

**Amethyst Karp: 2**

**Guy Mann: 3**

**Minty Jones: 4**

**Rikki Moore: 2**

**Taylor Chords: 7**

**Harvey Norden: 8**

**Roxanne Fisher: 10**

**Fro Game: 4**

**Isabella West: 9**

**Darren Wilde: 9**

**Dakota-Rose Cavillov: 6**

**Jacinto (Jace) Wrighte: 11**

**Glorid Patriac: 2**

**Robert Lark: 7**

**Maddie Davies: 7**

**Lloyd Spencer: 5**

**Leila Raymond: 3**

**Roger "Old Man" Jenkins: 5**

**Rolane Tresser: 7**

**Pippin Hawk: 4**

**Piper Dreadlock: 8**

**Carson Grey: 3**

**Juniper Grey: 4**

**Leo Skye: 9**

**Parfait Sparklor: 2**


	9. Chapter 9: Interviews

**Author's Note: Hi, again! Sorry for the wait! School is a pain in the ass. Well, it's the interviews! Next time I write, we will begin the Games! Who will be Victor? **

Castor Flickerman POV

Tonight, we have the interviews.

"Hello, citizens of Panem! Tonight, we will really get to know our tributes! I don't know about you, but I'm excited!" I shout to the cheering crowds. They just scream louder. I continue, "We will begin with the Capitol's very own….Playetta Cramond!"

A pink-skinned beauty comes up to the stage. "Hello, Castor," She begins.

"Hello, Playetta. So, how do you feel about your chances in the arena?" I ask.

"Oh, I am VERY prepared. The arena is just a game. I know I will win. I can't say the same about my District Partner," she smirks, tossing her long, curly, blue hair.

"Very confident, aren't we?" I laugh.

"Not confident. Just all-knowing," she says, as if I have offended her, and her huge eye-lashes framing her large green eyes start batting, as if she wants me to be seduced by her "good looks".

3 minutes passes by quickly, and soon enough, I am welcoming her District Partner, Jinzu Leem.

"Hello, Jinzu. How do you feel about your chances for the arena?" I ask.

"I am going to kill Playetta," he states. "For Mona."

"Wait, who's Mona?" I ask, wondering who this mystery girl is.

"Mona is a girl that I know. She's my best friend. Playetta made fun of her when we were younger, and now, I will kill Playetta. I will return home to Mona. I will win for my now dead sister, Ainsley," Jinzu explains.

"I believe that you will try your hardest, for Mona and Ainsley," I tell him, whole-heartedly. The buzzer beeps, and I say, "Now, we will welcome Amethyst Karp!"

A baby is carried up here. She has a head-band on to communicate with. It's this thing where we can hear her responses through her thoughts. All babies were trained to comprehend what others say, and think of responses of their own.

"Hello, Amethyst. How are you?" I ask.

"You a scary man! Why is yous hair teal?" Amethyst's head-band screeches. The crowd roars with laughter.

"Well, I suppose it just fits fashion. Aren't you adorable?" I ask.

"Yes, well, I think? What does adora-adora-whatever you just said mean?" Amethyst asks.

"Cute," I explain.

"Yes," she decides.

Just in time, the buzzer goes off, and Gold Kyopie comes out.

"Hi, Castor," he begins.

"Hi, Gold. Are you ready to face off with the other tributes?" I ask.

"Hell, yeah! I just know that I'm going to get A TON of sponsors!" Gold proclaims. Then, he stands up, and shows off his muscles. The women in the crowd begin to scream and reach for the District 1 boy. "See? People love me. And I love the Hunger Games. It all works out," Gold smirks.

"Well, aren't you just the biggest womanizer?" I ask.

"Only I can achieve _this_ level of sexiness," he says, cockily. Thank goodness, the buzzer goes off. As he walks off the stage, he flexes his muscles again. Minty Jones comes onto the stage.

"Well, Castor! Hello!" she squeals.

"Hello, Minty. How do you feel about going into the arena?" I ask.

"Well, I am just so happy to be here. As an escort, I know all about the Games. Even though I was rather shocked at the Reapings, when I drew my own name, I am now so glad that I did. I just know that I will win!" she gushes.

"How do you plan to win?" I ask.

"Easy! I'm going to act all weak, until the end, when I reveal my true talents, and kill everyone!" Minty squeals, and looks severely proud of her "highly genius" plan. Everyone gasps, and the tributes sit up a little bit straighter. I know why they are. They just found an advantage to a Career. The buzzer beeps, and Guy Mann crawls to the stage. He has the same head-set as Amethyst, though I doubt he needs it.

"Hi, Guy," I say.

"Hi, Cas-cas-sir," Guy manages. Everyone laughs. "Wha?" he asks, clearly shy of all the laughter. Then, he begins to wail. Like, really wail. Everyone covers their ears to save themselves from his wails. "Time for a diaper change!" he manages between his cries. An Avox comes, and takes him away to change him. I introduce the District 3 girl, Taylor Chords.

"Hi, Taylor," I try, but she keeps glaring at the crowd. "You look vaguely familiar, doesn't she?" I ask, confused. I could swear I have seen her before.

"My sister was here last year. She was slaughtered in the Hunger Games," Taylor finally says, choking back tears, and it's clear that they are about to spill.

"Oh, I am sorry," I say, quietly.

"No, I'm fine. I am going to win for her. I am going to kill the other bitches before anyone can kill me," Taylor says, wiping her tears.

"Well, then, you must be confident," I say.

"I am. I must be, for my sister," she tells me. The buzzer beeps, and a baby comes up. _Not another baby! Oh, well. I think he's the last baby. _I think.

"Hi," he murmurs, and then sticks his thumb into his mouth.

"Hi, Rikki," I say.

"I scared," he tells me.

"Why?" I ask, even though I know exactly why he's scared.

"The Hungy Games bad," Rikki decides.

"How are they bad?" I ask, again, knowing full well the answer.

"Mama and Dada say people die in them. I can die. Then, Mama and Dada will be very sad," he tells me, innocently. That's his angle, I think. Innocent.

"Well, you are very cute. You can probably get a few sponsors," I say, trying to reassure him, but I know that he, like 27 others, will die. The buzzer beeps, and the District 4 females, Roxanne Fisher comes to the stage.

"Hello, Roxanne. So, who are going to win for?" I ask.

"I am going to win for my children, Shark, Angel, and Buck. I am going to win for my husband, who is now dead," she answers, somewhat hesitantly.

"What was he like? Your husband?" I ask her.

"Rick was the kindest person in the world. I like to think that my children are just Rick, none of me. But Rick died in a boating accident five years ago. I try to support my children, but it's just not the same without my wonderful husband, with whom I could confide with," Roxanne says, with a sad smile.

"So you got a 10? How do you feel?" I ask, with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"I honestly don't think that it makes that big of a difference. In the end, only one person can survive. And your score has nothing to do with it. Really, it all comes down to your survival skills. Anyone can glorify their talents with a surplus of weapons, but in the real Games, you have to be able to outlast your fellow tributes, and you may not have the weapon that you are best with," Roxanne shrugs.

"I-" I begin, but am cut off by the buzzer. Her District Partner comes to the stage. He stares into the audience.

"Hello, Harvey. How are you?" I ask.

"Going to win," he smiles.

"A bit cocky there, are we?" I joke.

"A little, but you're going to take that back when _**I win**_," he smirks.

"How are you going to win?" I ask himunger Games .

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to be so brain-dead that I will give away my plan? I'm not Minty Jones," Harvey states, as if he is so much better than everyone else.

"How do you feel about your score of an 8?" I question.

"Like Roxanne said, it's just a score. I can outlast any of these whores, though," he says, cockily. A few of the tributes start booing him, but he just sits up straighter. I thank God when the buzzer beeps. Frankly, I am tired of his ignorance. I can't wait for the other Careers to slit his throat.

"Isabella West," the girl in front of me grins.

"Hello, Isabella. What is your best weapon, do you think?" I ask.

"Oh, knives, definitely. I never miss," she brags.

"So, you must feel very confident about your chances in the arena?" I say.

"Doesn't everyone?" she asks.

"Um, well I imagine it would be rather scary to know that you could die at any moment," I tell her.

"Are you saying that I'm going to die? Because I plan to win. Also, if that is what you're saying, I have friends and family at home watching this," Isabella scowls, and then turns away from me. She doesn't talk or look at me for the rest of the interview.

"Hello, Fro. How are you?" I ask.

"Could be better if I weren't here," he mumbles.

"Oh, don't be like that! Isn't this a wonderful opportunity?" I ask, gesturing to the food backstage, and well, the Capitol.

"A wonderful opportunity for what? To get killed? Then, oh, yes, it's perfect," Fro says, rolling his eyes.

"No, to experience so much luxury," I say, as it should be obvious.

"No, given the circumstances. I would much rather be home in my tenant home than here," Fro says. _Stubborn old man, he's not going to get any sponsors! _I think to myself. The Capitol audience begins to boo at him, and some hiss. Then, he begins to hiss and boo at them. They yell insults, he yells insults.

"Stupid old man!" they yell.

"Disgusting looking freaks!" he shouts back. I am very thankful for the buzzer. The next girl up, from District 6, is a timid little girl.

"So you're the courageous little girl that volunteered for your grandmother at the Reaping?" I ask.

"I wasn't that courageous. I just did what anyone would do for their loved ones. And I love my grandmother," Dakota says in her small voice. The crowd loves that. Dakota blushes at the crowd's fawning over her. Man, she doesn't look 17. She looks younger.

"Do you plan to win?" I ask. She shrugs. The girl shrugs. "Why not?" I ask, perplexed. Didn't everyone plan to win?

"I know that there is a lot of competition. I know that they need to get home to their families, too," Dakota shrugs. The buzzer beeps, and I'm being honest when I say this; my heart is heavy as she leaves. I want her to live.

"Hello, Darren," I say to the gang leader. He grunts. "SO, do you think that you will win?" I ask.

"What kind of mother fucking question is that?" he roars.

"Just trying to make peace," I mumble.

"Well, you can never make peace, because I hate all Capitol people. Their 'fashion' is ridiculous. I hate the outrageous colors they dye their hair," Darren says.

"So you hate my hair?" I ask.

"Very much so," he says.

"Well, good luck getting sponsors," I tell him.

"I don't need sponsors," he hisses. The buzzer beeps, and the District 7 female, the elderly woman, wheels up to the stage.

"Castor Flickerman, whatever happened to that last interviewer…..Polly Andy?" Glorid asks.

"She quit…." I tell Glorid, and begin to ask the questions.

"Now, why would she do that?" Glorid asks.

"I guess she just quit. So-" I begin, but I am cut off by Glorid.

"But I loved Polly. She was so funny," Glorid argues.

"Well, now, I am here," I say, and try to ask another question.

"Why? I don't like you," she squints.

"Well, um… please answer the questions," I tell her. But she won't! The buzzer goes off and I find myself staring into the eyes of another doomed soul.

"You're Jacinto-" I begin, but Jacinto cuts me off.

"Jace," he interrupts.

"Okay, Jace Wrighte. You have many scars, don't you?" I ask, noticing his many scars; on his arms, on his face, you name it.

"Yeah, my friends back home call me 'Miracle Boy' because once, I fell out of a tree, and I survived, against all odds," Jace says, smiling.

"Well, let's see if your luck lasts in the arena," I tell him.

"I'll try to make it last," he tells me, and I believe him. The buzzer goes off, and I see Madi Davies, the District 8 female, in a skin-tight cocktail dress.

"How do you think you are going to do in the Games, Madi?" I ask.

"Perfect," she says, cockily.

"How did you get your score, or is that too private? I just want to know how a District 8 tribute got that score," I say, and the audience cheers.

"Oh, I don't mind at all. I simply stripped down, and humped the Gamemakers. They loved it. My body is my greatest asset," Madi tells me. She smiles at the audience.

"I can see," I tell her, gesturing to her, well, it's supposed to be sexy, but is rather perverted dress. She flips her hair. The men in the crowd cheer for her. "So, I saw at the Reapings that you knew your District Partner, Robert Lark. You looked rather close," I comment.

"Yes, we are far more than close. We spent hours in bed a few nights ago. And all it cost me is a bit of food," Madi brags.

"Well, best of luck in the arena," I say. The buzzer beeps, and her equally perverted District Partner, Robert Lark, takes the stage. I daresay, in a non-homosexually way, that he is good-looking. If I were a woman, I would be in love with him.

"Robert Lark, nice to meet you," I say, extending my arm to shake it.

"Everyone says that," Robert says, flashing a pearly white smile to the audience. As the men were in love with Madi, all of the women are falling head over heels for Robert. Honestly, I would turn gay for him.

"So, you and Madi? Are you in love?" I ask.

Robert makes a disgusted face, and shakes his head. "No, that's disgusting! Don't even talk like that, Caesar! I just ate!" Robert protests.

"But, I thought, since you…" I trail off, which is unusual. I'm just _very _confused.

"No, no, no! Just because of that, doesn't mean that we are in love," Robert tells me. I risk a glance at Madi. She looks hurt, embarrassed, and ashamed blended all together. Her cheeks were tomato-red. Tears welled in her eyes. The buzzer's beep surprises me. I watch Madi as Robert sits down. She looks ready to hit him.

The pregnant girl, Leila Raymond, is next.

"Hello, Leila. So, who are you trying to win for?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"My husband, Bryon," Leila says, smiling.

"I bet he's waiting for you to come home," I tell her.

"He is. But I know he's also worried about me and the baby," Leila said.

"Oh, how far are you?" I ask.

"8 months far," Leila says, rubbing her round belly.

"Do you have a name picked out?" I ask her.

"Not yet. Bryon and I are going to pick a name when I come home," she says. The buzzer beeps, and I wish her luck.

Her District Partner, Lloyd Spencer comes to the stage.

"Hello, Lloyd," I say.

"Hello," Lloyd says, smiling.

"What do you hope the arena is like?" I ask.

"I hope that there are butterflies, my favorite animals," Lloyd says. The Capitol audience and the tributes laugh. The careers, I know, will mock him later for it. He'll probably suffer through a painful death, taunted by the careers the entire time.

"What is your best weapon?" I interrogate.

"I don't really like weapons, but I would say a lasso. That counts, right? It could help me get food," he explains. The buzzer beeps and a girl walks out.

"Hello, Rolane, dear, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm well, Castor," she says.

"What are you trying to get back to?" I inquire.

"My dad, my best friend, and overall, my district. It's a beautiful place, really. Waking up to the cattle lowing is one of the best things in the entire world, or at least in all of Panem. Then, going around the familiar green grass all day is amazing, too. The end of my day is the best part of my day, I think. I lie down in the fields with all of my friends. I stare at the stars. The stars are beautiful in my home. The stars are bright. I love it," Rolane says. The buzzer beeps, Rolane sighs, and her District partner takes her place.

"Hi, Roger," I say.

"What do you want?" Roger asks.

"I just wanted to say hello," I mutter.

"Well, I don't care," he snorts.

"Okay, let's change the subject. Are you going to win in the arena?" I ask. Roger shrugs. "Okay, do you want to win?" I ask. Robert shrugs. The buzzer beeps. The District 11 girl, Piper comes up. Well, not alone. Her District Partner comes up with her.

"Why are both of you up here?" I ask.

"Well, we're both from District 11, young, and decided to go up together?" Pippin shrugs.

"How do you think the arena will be?" I ask.

"I hope its okay, but I know that I'll never be able to kill anyone," Piper blushes.

"Do you hope to get back to District 11?" I inquire.

"Of course," Pippin answers shortly.

"Were you two friends back in your district?" I ask either of them.

"A bit," Piper says, nonchalantly. The buzzer beeps, and District 12's Juniper Grey comes.

"Hi, Castor," she says, timidly.

"Hello, Juniper. How are you?" I ask.

"Good," she answers, shyly.

"So your grandfather was chosen as the male tribute?" I say.

"Yes," she says, quietly.

"Do you want him to win?" I ask her.

"Yes," Juniper answers. I am grateful for the beeping of the buzzer.

"Hi, Carson," I say. He looks to Juniper. Juniper is smiling shyly off stage.

"Castor," he nods.

"Are you going to let Juniper sacrifice herself for you?" I ask him.

"No way in Hell," he says. Juniper looks shocked that her grandfather would say such foul language. He sees her looking stunned, so he sheepishly adds, "Sorry, but she is the soul connection to my dead daughter, and I love her, so I will not let her die so that I can live."

"Well, that's courageous," I tell him, whole-heartedly.

"I don't care that much about how courageous it is. I just want my lovely granddaughter to live," he shrugs. The buzzer beeps, and I honestly feel bad for this poor man. Too bad he's going into the Hunger Games.

"Hello, Parfait," I say.

"You should be named Caesar. I've watched the Games from the past and your grandfather was MUCH better than you. Plus, your hair does not look good teal. You should have it green. Your suit is ugly. District 13 has better clothes than the Capitol. That's saying something," Parfait went on and on, the entire time, rambling on and on about how horrible the Capitol is, and everything wrong with it. The buzzer beeps, and I sigh a sigh of relief. The last person comes up, Leo Skye. He looks….drunk.

"Castor, hey," he slurs.

"Oh, hi, Leo," I say.

"You look different. The Capitol really fucks people up, don't they?" he asks. The audience gasps.

"No, it doesn't. Do you have anyone in particular that you want dead?" I ask him.

"The Capitol kids and the Careers. Everyone else can go fuck themselves in a hole. I don't care," he shrugs. The Capitol starts to boo, so naturally, he flips them off. They gasp, and continue booing. He tries to jump into the crowd and fight with them, but he is "escorted" off the stage. I bid the Capitol good-night, and sign off.

**A/N: Yay! Finally! I love writing Parfait's POV! Well, I can't wait until I update next! Luv ya!**


End file.
